Applejack
Applejack is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her older brother Big McIntosh, her younger sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anybody in need. She is shown to be supportive and protective of Apple Bloom and her friends. She works at Sweet Apple Acres mainly as an apple bucker, though the Apples occasionally farm carrots and corn as well. She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Fly 4 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History Applejack was the last one in her class to get her cutie mark, a trait that seems to run in the family. The young Applejack leaves the farm to live with her upper class relations, the Oranges, in the big city called Manehatten (a play on words based on a real city, Manhatten). Once there however, she finds it hard to fit in and becomes terribly homesick. The rainbow left in the wake of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom leads her to return home to the farm. Once there she realizes that she truly belonged there, and finally gains her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle first meets Applejack and the rest of the Apple family when checking up on food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. In the second episode, when Twilight Sparkle is about to fall off a cliff, Applejack convinces her to let go so Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy can catch her. This action is later explained as representative of Applejack's honesty, in the rather contrived fashion of not telling Twilight Sparkle why she had to let go, and simply asked Twilight Sparkle to trust her, possibly because Twilight Sparkle would have panicked otherwise. Throughout the series, Applejack tells Twilight Sparkle about the way things are in Ponyville. She gets upset with Twilight for using magic for Winter Wrap Up, and tells her "That's not how we do it 'round here, Twilight, and especially not on MAH farm." She explains to Twilight in Feeling Pinkie Keen that "those of us who have been in Ponyville a while, have learned over time that, if Pinkie's-a-twichin', you better listen." Early Appearance In her first appearance (Rescue from Midnight Castle), she was one of four ponies to be corrupted by Tirek's Rainbow of Darkness in order to pull his chariot. She was reverted back to normal after Tirek was destroyed. Reception Applejack received positive feedback from fans (also known as Bronies) and others, and was one of the most loved main character of the series. Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Applejack is an Earth Pony who lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother. *'Enhanced Strength': Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. Expert Athlete: Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. Expert Cook: Pinkie Pie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". Expert Herding: She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. Expert Music Player: Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. Ice Sculpting Expertise: During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. Enhanced Eating: Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". Honesty Embodiment: Applejack possess the element of honesty. Martial Artist: Weapons *Physics Gun *Darksaber *Lightsaber *Coach Shotgun *SAA Artillery Revolver *ED-S1 Lever-Action Repeating Rifle *Loadout *Sword of Honesty Physics Gun.jpg Mane 6 s lightsabers by stu artmcmoy17-d8qb8r9.png|Applejack's Lightsaber Applejack s coach shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d6u2nf4.png|Applejack's Coach Shotgun Applejack s saa artillery revolver by stu artmcmoy17-d8zf5rh.png|Applejack's SAA Artillery Revolver Applejack by infernalravager-d4zo5ec.jpg|Applejack's ED-S1 Lever-Action Repeating Rifle Applejack s loadout by tkholmes-d56gc5c.jpg|Applejack's Loadout Sword of honesty by razethebeast-d9rnmsm.png|Sword of Honesty Vehicles *Zap Apple Zap apple by stu artmcmoy17-d7f4l3n.png|Applejack's Zap Apple Quotes *Twilight? Twi? I... We... uh... Trivia * Applejack and Big Macintosh are the Sister and Brother (respectively) of Apple Bloom. * It's also been implied that Applejack's mother and father have passed on. * Applejack is the only character out of the Mane Six to have 4 episodes only feature with her. Gallery Applejack with her guns by stu artmcmoy17-d8jabo4.png|Applejack with a Coachgun and SAA .45 Colts 105835 safe applejack fluttershy pinkie+pie rainbow+dash rarity twilight+sparkle grandmother+quotes kamen+rider kamen+rider+kabuto meta text.png 532317 safe artist-colon-snicketbar applejack fluttershy pinkie+pie princess+celestia princess+luna rainbow+dash rarity twilight+sparkle clothes cross.png 2018-30-12--17-17-59.jpeg Ad6.jpg Kisspng-rainbow-dash-twilight-sparkle-pony-sunset-shimmer-5af5072fc04344.2223779915260075997875.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Twilight and friends ready to fight S5E7.png 45012.jpg Full (2).png 468040.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member Category:Animals Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Heroes